Beautiful Dream
by bookgirl318
Summary: A drabble looking into Katniss' dream during the Quarter Quell


**BEAUTIFUL DREAM**

 _ **As I drift off, I try to imagine that world, somewhere in the future, with no Games, no Capitol. A place like the meadow in the song I sang to Rue as she died. Where Peeta's child could be safe. -Catching Fire, p. 354**_

"I'm not tired. You lie down, Katniss." Peeta takes me over towards everyone else and I let him, because I am so tired and need to be fresh for what lies ahead. I sit down and he places the locket with the pictures of my family in it around my neck.

Then, he looks down and places a gentle hand on my belly where everyone assumes our baby is. "You're going to make a great mother, you know." Peeta tells me which is just more of his futile attempt to keep me from my plan. _Still not working_ , I think. But it is a good idea anyway, if nothing else, to continue to draw and convince the audience and sponsors about our relationship.

Peeta gives me a last kiss then goes back to being on watch with FInnick. I lie down and try to sleep. For awhile, I am vaguely aware of Peeta and Finnick quietly talking. I can't distinguish what their conversation is about, but I can recognize their tones. Doesn't matter, though, for my exhaustion quickly wins out into blackness, and soon enough I don't even notice the voices anymore.

In time, the blackness becomes light, followed by color, clarifying into a distinct picture. A place. A meadow, beautifully green with splashes of white, yellow, and purple. Wildflowers that fill the springtime air. The feeling I get is familiar, as this is a place I have been to before. Eventually it comes to me. I have. During the first games. This is the place where I laid Rue to rest. These flowers are the exact ones I placed around her when she died. No wonder that it's so peaceful here.

I bend down and see it. A dandelion. I smile as I bend down to pick one and hear the snap as it comes apart. As my head and body rise up, I gasp as I catch a glimpse of her. Sweet Rue, smiling at me. She looks happy and well. I watch as a she gives a small wave to me, then runs off into the far off trees and quickly as she came.

I almost decide to run after her, when I hear a noise behind me. HIgh pitched giggling that disturbs the silence. I turn around and see the child. It's a girl. A dark haired beauty, so young and carefree. She is dancing around in joy and her laughter is infectious as it rings out into the sky of the meadow. I am close enough to see the beautiful sparkle of her azure eyes. And I know, instinctively, that somehow this is Peeta's child. His future when he lives through this nightmare we are currently in. Deliciousness melts within me as I see the fruits of my labor will not be in vain. Because I can feel it in the girl's carefree dance. She is SAFE. She is secure. She has no worries like we all have had under Snow's reign. Somehow, she will not have to live in that world. It is as sure as my aim with a bow.

The girl stops her dance, and looks directly at me. I have one last faint feeling of familiarity that I don't quite place before I suddenly wake up. The sun is bright and up, it is obviously morning now and I probably slept longer than I should have. But I linger in the feeling I have.

I can only call it happiness. I have a smile on my face and this warmth in my body that tells me that it can only be such a feeling. LIke most dreams, it fades pretty quickly in the daylight, but as I lay there I know this happy sensation from my dream has to do with Peeta.

Of course it is ridiculous to feel this in the middle of the Games. I shake my head to bring myself back to the reality of my situation and rise. I need to wash off and get ready.

Because it's going to be a long day ahead, and I am on a mission.

 _ **Many Years Later**_

Spring has arrived early this year in District 12, and I am excited today as we head out from our home. The three of us. My husband, my daughter, and I. Or I should say the four of us, although the fourth is still snug inside me. If all goes well, we will meet him in about two months.

"Are you two ready?" Peeta asks as he picks up the basket of food.

'Yes, Daddy!" Willow runs towards the door and tries to turn the knob to open it with her little hands.

"Absolutely," I follow as I pass by him and he takes my hand to walk out. We are going to the meadow for a picnic. It's a beautiful day, sunny but not too hot yet. The walk isn't too difficult, which is good considering my current status. I've had to cut down on my trips to the woods lately the farther I have gotten along. But for this trip, there it's a pretty straight and flat path.

We arrive at our destination and it's a rainbow of colors that hit us with the flowers in full bloom. Willow picks a spot out and we lay the blanket out and set the basket on top. I'm starving, as I always seem to be these days, so my family graciously agrees to eat first.

We gobble down the cold meat from my last hunt, together with some warm bread, made, of course, by Peeta's hands that morning. It's delicious and filling. And as sign contentedly, a flower is shown in front of my face.

"For you," Peeta says lovingly.

It's a dandelion. I had told my husband a while ago about his connection to dandelions for me. He has made frequent use of the fact ever since. Especially after we have had a disagreement. He knows he can melt any anger of mine with the simple gift of these beautiful weeds.

I smile radiantly at Peeta. "Thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this gift?"

"Just because." he replies. Then stands up to walk towards where are daughter plays. I look over at what she is doing then and gasp.

She is dancing, squealing in her delight of the day. She has no worries. Her dark hair and blue eyes shine in the sunlight. And a faint memory tickles my brain. A dream, and a feeling of pure joy in the middle of the darkest time. Peeta's child. Safe and happy. At the time, I had no idea that she would also be my child. How could I? I had planned to die. But here she is, in the flesh. A combination of him and me. And she will never have to worry about the Games ever. She can live her life free.

I smile once more and give a small laugh.

"What do you know?" I whisper. "Dreams do come true."


End file.
